From New Orleans to Mystic Falls
by Slivka101
Summary: Klaroline s way from friendship to relationship. Set after 4x23. I started the story with drabble about how I imagine Caroline s 19th birthday. It s my first fanfiction and English is not my first language so I m sorry about grammar errors.
1. Caroline s birthday

_She checked her phone. Nothing._

"Caroline, are you listening?!" Tyler asked.

"What? Sorry , what did you ask?" she answered.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I fancy pizza or hamburger with french fries."

"Pizza or hamburger on your birthday? What happened to you Care, where is "Caroline´s birthday is the most important day in year" attitude, I thought that I´ll take you somewhere swanky and you want pizza?"

"Tyler, I would really like to go just to Grill, Matt is back from Europe so we can say Hi, ask him about trip and have lunch. Than we can go to Falls and then to the cinema, The Lone Ranger is on." she smiled at him.

"OK, if it´ll make you happy I´m fine with that but I wanted make this day special after everything happened in last 2 years and after fiasco on your birthday last year."

"Exactly, after last 2 years I just want ordinary day. If you´ll not bite me I´ll be happy with what I already drafted." She winked at Tyler.

"Fine, so let's go to Grill."

_She checked her phone. Nothing._

* * *

It was narrowly few minutes after 11 p.m. when they went back to her house.

"I finally perceived what you girls probably see in that Depp guy. He was really good in the film." Tyler said.

_She checked her phone. Nothing_.

"Yes and we love him mostly because he is hot." Caroline smiled. "Thanks for the really nice day Tyler." She kissed him.

"You´ll not invite me in?"

_She checked her phone. Still nothing._

"I´m sorry, I´m really tired and I´ll go directly to bed and sleep" she lied.

_She checked her phone again. Nothing_.

"Why are you checking your phone all day? Who do you expect that will congratulate to you? Your mom did it in the morning before she left to work, Matt with Jeremy had cake for you in Grill, Elena bought you 4 shots of tequila, even Damon congratulate to you. And you know, that Stefan is God know where and Silas will definitely not tell us where he is in next few months."

"I don´t know why I did it all day, I´m sorry. I just probably expected that Bonnie will call or text me and that she will tell me that she is ok and she´s coming home." Caroline lied again, because she came to terms with Bonnie ´s death better and faster than she expected. Probably because she was accustomed to be abandon. Too many people she cared about abandoned her in last few years and except for one, everyone died. The only person left town (and her) without any injury. And true be told, that person was not allowed to be truly injured or killed.

"I´m so sorry Care. I was not allowed to talk about that. You really look tired so I´ll go." He kissed her. "Sweet dreams Care"

"Sweet dreams Tyler, I will call you tomorrow morning and I would come to your place?" "OK."

They shared last kiss and Tyler was on his way to Lockwood mansion. Caroline watched him for a while and then turned around.

_She checked her phone for the last time. Nothing_.

"Did you really expect that he will recall your birthday with everything what is happening in NOLA Caroline?" she asked herself and started looking for keys in her purse.

She unlocked door and went directly to her room for pyjamas when she noticed familiar scent in the air.

"I already thought that he took you for trip to Europe or Asia according to you absence at this time of the day."

She blinked few times. Klaus was lying on her bed.

"Wh.. What are you doing here?"

"If I remember you have birthday, don´t you? So I came to say ´Happy birthday´ to you love." He get up and sat on the border of the bed.

"You could just text me."

"Do I look like a guy who congratulate by call-phone Caroline? Do I look like a guy who texting?"

"First of all, you don´t look like a guy who congratulate at all. And second of all, you proved that you are able to text in past few months." She took a seat next to Klaus.

"I did, didn´t I? And you proved it too. And don ´t look at me like that, I didn´t start sending messages to myself just 2 day after Graduation."

Caroline didn ´t answer just blushed a little. Klaus decided ignore it.

"I checked my house when you were with Tyler and I found something you left there." He dragged bracelet that he gave her a year ago from pocket.

"I didn´t leave it there, I … Fine thank you for founding it." She finally smiled.

"Your birthday present is waiting for you in the fridge."

"In the fridge? You have for me death body or what?"

"Of course, what else did you expect, real gift?" Klaus replied ironically.

Caroline stood up and went to kitchen followed by Klaus.

"Champagne? What do you think that I´ll get drunk and then do something stupid?" ´with you´ she added to herself.

"No but I know that in radius of 100 miles around Mystic Falls is not a good sale of wine or other alcohol and I thought that because of that fact you probably will not be allowed to have something really good at your special day and that maybe you would like to do with me something that didn´t got you angry when I lived her and when you were bounded to spend time with me."

"I wasn´t bounded to spend time with you. Well maybe once or twice when I was distraction but I was not angry or mad or any other negative mood all the time when I was with you. But true is that drinking was one of kind of spending time with you when I had really positive mood."

"See. Get glasses I´ll opened the bottle."

Klaus landed champagne into glasses, Caroline took one of them, he took the second.

"Happy birthday Caroline." She smiled at him and then looked at her watch.

"You caught it in last minute."

"Original in all way." He smirked.

"Don´t you want to sit in living room and tell me what is new in New Orleans?" Caroline asked after nip "My present taste wonderful by the way."

"I´m glad to hear it, I ordered it from France, it is one of the last bottle of one of the best vintage 1992. And about your question, I would like to talk with you, but I guess that we can find better topic than New Orleans and whole drama on your birthday."

Caroline sat down on couch.

"Well, my birthday ended 5 minutes ago so I don´t see anything bad to talk about the drama."

"I already tell/wrote you everything."

"´ I´m going to be father, Haley is mother of my child, Elijah wants our family reunited, I hate Marcel, I hate Haley, Rebekah arrived and looks like she doesn´t want to kill me´ is not everything Klaus!"

"Ok what do you want to know?"

"Everything, just like normal … _friend"_

"Alright _friend_ ask me about anything what you want to know."

* * *

Caroline was asking a million questions about New Orleans and Klaus was fully honest with her. She found out that the last time when he saw Haley was in the cemetery when they told him _the news_ because she was under the protection of Sophie and that neither of both of them wants to talk to each other and Elijah is pissed about it. She found out that he feels like Elijah is the one who want to have family/be father so he pushes Klaus into this whole situation and he admitted that he is MAYBE _LITTLE BIT_ scared about this parenthood situation. She found out about the Camille girl/the bartender who spends time with Klaus and she got a little bit jealous about her. ´_I´m the person who is supposed to be his friend._´ But she was more glad then jealous that Klaus had someone who is kind of his friend. She found out that Marcel wants Camille and that Camille wants to know the true about who they really are but nobody have told her yet. She found out that he spends most of time in bar and pretending that he is friend with Marcel or that he just sits on bench and watches painters on the street. Klaus seemed glad that Rebekah join him and their brother after the trip with Matt and true be told they had quite good relationship after many years. And Caroline asked about million next things.

With time the conversation turned to Caroline and situation in Mystic Falls. "I wrote you really everything. Tyler is back. Jeremy is back. Bonnie is death. Elena is with Damon. Katherine is human. Stefan is Silas´ doppelganger and Silas doesn´t want to tell us where Stefan is, his phone doesn't work and no witch want to help us to locate him." So they talk about everything and nothing, about her mother, about Rebekah/Matt situation, about films, about last season of Game of Thrones etc.

* * *

Caroline woke up in her bed next day about 11 a.m... Last thing she remembered was that she was lying on the couch with glass of champagne and that she was telling Klaus about the time when Salvatores came to Mystic Falls. She set up and listen the noises in the house. Nothing. She felt little bit upset.

Her phone started ringing. _Tyler _.

"Morning."

"Morning? It´s almost noon Caroline. You promised me to call me in the morning. Is something wrong?"

"I´m so sorry. I overslept." Caroline get up from bed.

"Overslept? You slept almost 12 hours?"

"I was really tired." She said when she realized that there was piece of paper on the cabinet. "I have to go but I´ll call you in hour ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I´m. Bye." She hang up on the way to cabinet.

_Dearest Caroline,_

_I´m really sorry that I didn´t say Goodbye to you, but I had to go back to New Orleans already because Elijah thinks that I must be there 24/7 according to 10 missing calls and 20 massages he left me. You felt asleep in the middle of the sentence and you looked really tired so I didn´t want to wake you up. Thank you for really nice evening, well better to say night. I hope you liked your present but according to empty bottle I guess that you did ;)._

_I hope I´ll see you soon again._

_Love_

_Klaus_

_P.S. I gave you the second bottle of the champagne into the closet so save it for the better occasion then getting drunk with me __._

Caroline was sitting back on the bed rereading the letter for the fourth time. Klaus arrived to Mystic Falls just because of her birthday. He returned her bracelet. He bought her two bottle of expensive champagne. Then he told her more than she hoped in last months and at the end he carried her from the living room to her bed. (She realized that she would swear that she feel the pressure of his lips at the forehead.) And in the whole time he acted like a really good friend, even if both of them know, that they are not real friends. Not after everything what happened and with the future that they both know. They were friends, but not in normal way. They were friends in Klaus/Caroline´s way.

She read the letter for the last time. "_However long it takes." _he said 4 months before. After Graduation she thought that it takes least decades or centuries for her to really fall for him. But after he left to New Orleans and after the last night she realized that it probably takes just next few months, few years at the most. She took her phone and started writing.

_Thanks for the best birthday party for two people ever and thank you for the present. I think I´ll save the 2__nd__ bottle for your next visit because IT IS our thing. __ C._


	2. Texting

**First of all thank you for really nice reviews, thank you for following the story and thank you favoring it. I didn ´t expected it, it is really nice to see that you like my story and because of it I decided to continue. **

**This chapter is about what happened before Caroline´s birthday, but next chapters are going to be after it.**

* * *

How was your way?

_Fine. Something happened? _

No. Why?

_You are texting me. _

You left so I´m not allowed to be in touch with you?

_You are but I left just 2 days ago. You should be with you boyfriend just now and not texting me._

Do you know where he is or his number?

_So you want something._

You started with him! I´m bored because nobody is around and you are only friend that is not in Europe, with Damon, with her mom or Got know where just now.

_We ARE friends then?_

Probably… Not BFF but some strange kind of friends.

_I don´t know where he is now, but I´m able to ascertain his phone number when you want it._

Thanks. Did you know where he was before?

_Of course I did._

How?

_I have my methods._

So why did you were in Mystic Falls the whole time when you exactly knew where he was?

_Do you really think that I would kill him?_

Well you said it clearly.

_Sometimes is better speaking than acting._

Why would you, big bad hybrid, just speak?

_Because if I would act you would never speak to me again. I´m sending you his number._

How did you get it so fast?

_My methods are able to be fast._

I see. Thank you for that.

_You are welcome._

* * *

_**One week later**_

How are you?

_Tyler hasn´t arrived yet?_

He is here for 6 days now.

_So I guess that you are not bored this time_.

This time not. So how is your mood today? I have some news.

_Alright. If you and your friends thought that I´m the worst villain in the world when I was in Mystic Falls I don´t know what you would think now. Maybe pure evil or something like that. I told you about Marcel after Graduation so you can imagine._

So bad mood. I have something that probably will change it.

_Elena and Damon are getting married or my sister turned Matt into vampire?_

Elena forced Katherine to take the cure.

_The cure? Like an aspirin or the cure that everybody in Mystic Falls wanted? _

THE cure.

_And I should know because?_

You should know because you can probably make next super hybrid army.

_Did you forget how this whole hybrids situation ended last time?_

I didn´t but I found out it and friends don´t have secrets.

_But sometimes it is better to have secret than hurt friend._

But what if friend find out? It would hurt twice, that there was a secret between friends and hurt of that thing.

_We both know, that you are better in the relationships so you don´t have to prove it to me by knowing better._

What are you keeping back from me? And don´t waste your time with protesting.

(Caroline waited for the answer 11 hours and 6minutes)

_I´m going to be father._

Haha Are you reading Twilight? This part tickled me too.

_It is not joke even if I wish it would. Mother Nature decided to keep alive my varewolf side or something like that. _

Seriously? You are in New Orleans less than month and you already got knocked up some girl? What a magical city.

_It happened in Mystic Falls._

What a lucky girl from small town.

_She is not from Mystic Falls._

You slept with Haley? You slept with her, didn´t you?

_How do you know?_

I live in this supernatural world just a year and half but I already learned that humans are rarely involved in our problems, vampire cannot procreate and the only rational creature in situation like this is werwolf and from that it was really simple to tip her. How long do you know?

_Why? It will change anything?_

You knew that on Graduation. It was the reason why you let Tyler come back. You felt guilty.

_I did it because I left and I want you to be happy and safe. I would do it even if I would leaving to place without this stupid situation. And Caroline don´t forget that you wanted to know my secret._

I´m not mad, maybe a little. I just don´t understand why you slept with her after everything she did.

_Would you be happier if I would slept with someone else? I think that you wouldn´t so let´s not to talk about it because Elijah doesn´t talk about anything else than "Let´s reunite our dysfunctional family with this baby." _

Maybe he is right.

_Maybe he is not._

I guess we will see. How many people know about it?

_Few witches here, Elijah, Rebekah, Haley, me and now you and I would be glad if nobody else know. At least for a while._

Why would I tell someone? Friend´s secrets are my secrets.

* * *

**After few weeks of texting about everything and nothing.**

May I ask you for a favor?

_Of course sweetheart._

Bonnie´s phone is still turned off and when I called her mom, where she is supposed to be, she told me that she hasn´t see Bonnie for 3 months. And Jeremy still insists on that she is with her mom. I know that found out where was Tyler was easier than find witch but you have better connections than me.

_I´ll ask Sophie for help._

Thanks.

* * *

**One week later at night.**

(Caroline entered her room after shower. She had one message on her phone.)

Are you alone?

Yes.

(Phone in her hand started ringing.)

"Hi."

"Hi." He sounded strange.

"What´s wrong?"

"I have information you were asking for."

"Thanks God, where is she?"

"Caroline, sit down."

"Where is she Klaus?"

"Are you sitting?"

"No, tell me where is Bonnie!"

"Caroline, sit down!"

"Fine!"

"I´m so sorry Caroline."

"Why?"

"Sophie connected with death witches to find out where Bonnie is and Bonnie was one of the witches who Sophie connected with."

"Your witch is wrong!"

"She is not Bennet but she is very powerful Caroline.. Bonnie told her that she died day before Graduation."

"SHE WAS THERE WITH US!"

"Yes with other death super naturals because the veil was down. Caroline think. What did Jeremy said about his return from death? He told Elena that Bonnie did spell and she was weak so she was with her mother to get her power back. But he said it because Bonnie asked him to tell you and Elena that she is fine after she bring him back with her own death."

"That can´t be true."

"I´m really sorry."

"YOU HATED HER!"

"I´m sorry because of you! You were supposed to be happy after I left. You were supposed to live calm life without next doppelganger, without trying find Stefan, without finding out that your best friend died. You should have nice holidays with Tyler before you left to college! But no, you´re taking one year of from school because living in Mystic Falls exhausted you, because living there is like living in hell."

(There was silent on Caroline´s side for few minutes)

"What should I do?"

"Do you have something to drink at home?"

"Yes. Vodka should be in fringe."

"Fine go to the kitchen. Take few shoots and then call Elena and tell her. But don´t mention that I helped. Rebekah already knows about everything and she will tell Matt about that. He will pretend that you asked him to asked Rebekah for help because she has connections too. "

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I do not mention you?"

"I guess that you don´t want Tyler to know about that you are in touch with me."

"You are probably right."

"It will be fine Caroline."

"I know. It´s not the first time when somebody left me."

"Do you need something that I can do?"

"I think that I´ll be fine. Miss Finlandia is starting help. Thank you for that. Not just for advice about the alcohol but most of all for finding out what happened.

"It was nothing. For what else do we have friends if not for helping?" he heard her to smile little bit.

"I was glad to hear you Klaus."

"So did I Caroline."


	3. You ll find a solution

**Thank you for really nice reviews again and for so many views! I´m glad you like it!**

**Here is next chapter of the story. It is set up few weeks after Caroline´s birthday.**

* * *

Caroline was sitting in Grill with Elena, Damon, Matt and Jeremy.

"Where is Tyler? Film starts in an hour and he is not still here and I think that we decided to spend time together before cinema." Elena asked.

"He´ll be here in 5 minutes."

"Can you put your phone into the purse, Caroline? We wanted be more together not with our phones!"

"Wait a minute I download a new game yesterday and it´s really addictive. I´ll finish this level and I´m all yours." Caroline lied.

_Don´t you want older brother? It has benefits when he doesn´t try to force you to meet someone who you don´t want to see. _

_Elijah is right. You should meet her. You will have a baby with her just in two months so you should make arrangement how it will work. And don´t tell that you have better things to do then speak with her and that it will work out itself. I have also better things to do than go to the cinema with Damon but I´m going to do it because of Elena so do it for Elijah. I can imagine that he will be happy._

_Fine, I´ll think about it._

She heard how the door opened and she smelled Tyler.

_Don´t think and do it! I have to go._

_Have fun sweetheart._

She put the phone into her purse just second before she felt Tyler´s lips against her cheek.

"I´m sorry I´m late but you´ll forgive me after I´ll tell you what I found out."

"Do you know where Stefan is?" Caroline asked when he sat down next to her.

"No, but I have news about Klaus. There is some loophole about being both werewolf and vampire and he´s going to be father."

Caroline frozen. They were not supposed to know that. She looked on the others. Elena and Jeremy looked shocked. Damon looked amused and Matt looked unsurprised.

"So I guess that he has better thing to do in New Orleans than here." Damon told as first person.

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

"Haley told me."

"And she knows about it how?" Elena asked.

"Because she is the mother of the child."

"It seems that Klaus moved on, Caroline." Damon smirked.

She ignored it and turned to Matt with try to change a theme a little bit. "You look unsurprised so I guess that you knew that."

"Rebekah told me in Europe but they don´t want to anybody else know so I promised to not tell you guys. Can we talk about anything else? I thought that the point of the night was to forget about the whole supernatural world and the Klaus´ fatherhood is part of it in view of the fact that he is death for 1000 years."

"That´s right and plus we have to go if we want to catch the film." Elena reminded.

* * *

They went back to Grill for few drinks after the film again and they decided around midnight that it was time to go home.

Caroline and Tyler went to her house in silent. When they arrived, Caroline noticed that Tyler looked to be in not good mood.

"Something happened? I thought that we had fun tonight."

"You didn´t look surprised about Klaus´ situation."

"What do you mean Tyler?"

"Matt wasn´t the only one who was not surprised Caroline. How do you know?"

"He told me." She decided to not deny.

"I see. When?"

"A week after you came back."

"YOU KNOW THAT WHOLE TIME AND YOU DID´T TELL ME?"

"Tyler calm down. He doesn´t want to anybody else know and I promised to not to tell as Matt."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO HIM A FAVOUR?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN TOUCH WITH HALEY? AND DON´T SHOUT AT ME!"

"She is my friend!" Tyler calmed down a little.

"Did you forget what she did?"

"She did it because she wanted find her family."

"And when it didn´t work she slept with Klaus, yeah I already heard that."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me."

"I guess that Klaus told you a lot of things in last few months. Funny is that he is not here anymore."

"He is not here so we can´t be in touch?! We live in 21th centuries we have phones and internet."

"He is our enemy Caroline!"

"Enemy? Yeah of course and that is why he saved us at Graduation. He is not enemy anymore, he is friend."

"He is not friend Caroline!"

"Yes he is. He has time for me, not like you. You are away 80% of the time and don´t tell me that it is your duty to be with your pack because it is also your duty to be with me!"

"He has time for you because he loves you Caroline!"

"So you don´t love me anymore when you don´t have time for me?"

"I´m not sure about it after I just found out that you are friend with my worst enemy."

"Your friend is Haley, Tyler!"

"And what?"

"AND WHAT?! Are you kidding me? She broke my neck!"

"He killed my mother!"

"I killed 12 witches and I would bet that at least one of them had child!"

"It ´s something else. He killed much more than 12 hybrids and my mother!"

"You know what, we will discuss it when we´ll be thousand years old and we´ll see who will have more blood on hands!"

"So this is the end? He got under your skin and you are breaking up with me?"

"I´m not breaking up with you, Tyler. I´m just telling you that you should not judge when you don´t know how it is to live so long."

"I´ll not be a monster!"

"How do you know? You are hybrid, your vampire part wants blood. Look at Stefan, good vampire friend now, but ripper in past."

"You know what, you are not breaking up with me but I´m. Everything has changed from time when I came back, things are different between us and moreover you are friend with him."

It was strange but suddenly she felt free. "I can ´t agree more but you should know that you were my first true love and nothing will change how I feel about you."

"Goodbye Caroline."

* * *

"Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone!"

"Caroline?"

"Thank God! Why didn´t you pick it up?"

"I was on the meeting with Haley. I guess that something horrible happened when I had more than 20 missing calls from you love."

"Tyler knows about the baby and he told to the others. And by the way why you didn ´t tell me that Matt knows it?"

"If you would know it you would go to him and talk about it and somebody could hear you so I decided to not to tell you. How did Tyler found out?"

"Haley told him."

"Of course she did." He sounded angry. "And if you're interested, she told me today that when she´ll give birth she´ll leave New Orleans."

"She cannot leave with the baby!"

"That is not her plan. She wants to leave alone and let the baby here. I hope that Elijah will be happy when he wants the family the whole time." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Elijah, Rebekah and you will find a solution how to deal with it."

"If you think."

"I know it."

* * *

**I´m sorry about small Klaroline part but next chapters will be all about them. I know that the break up part is not good but I have no idea how I want to go it so I wrote something simple and I hope that it will not change your mind when you liked the story before. And just to be clear I don´t like the baby part in The Originals but when Julia Plec already wrote it I´ll try to find normal way how to deal with it ****.**


	4. Just like friends

**Thank you again for your reviews and for every view I get from you!**

**I wanted to update sooner but I moved back home from college so I didn´t have much time. Next chapter will be update sooner that in 3 days I hope!**

* * *

"Nick?"

"What do you want Rebekah?"

"I know that you have first-hand information from Mystic Falls but I think that my source is more disinterested in informations you want."

"What is your point?"

"Caroline was attacked by somebody from Tyler´s pack."

"WHAT?!"

"Caroline was attacked by.."

"I heard you! Why would Tyler let somebody hurt Caroline?"

"They broke up. But I don´t think that Tyler knew about it. Matt told me that the attacker told her that she is no more protected when they are not together anymore and that she is lucky that it was not full moon."

"When did it happen?!"

"Two days ago when they were leaving Grill. Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? She will not be in that stupid city any time longer!"

* * *

"Where is our brother, Rebekah?" Elijah walked into her room.

"He is going to Mystic Falls." she respond during finishing her make-up.

"Why is he going there? He left it less than 6 moths ago."

Rebekah turned slowly to him.

"Where do you think that Nick was when he disappeared for two days at the end of September?"

"In New York."

"You don´t know." she seemed surprised.

"Don´t know what Rebekah?"

"You don´t know about Caroline."

"About who?"

"About Caroline. Elena´s blond vampire friend."

"Oh that girl. Why should I know something about her when I´m asking why is Niklaus going to Mystic Falls?"

"I ´m really surprised that you don´t know.." she grabbed her purse. "Our dearest brother fell in love with her." she was leaving her room.

"He what?"

"I know that it sounds crazy but Nick fell in love with her, he hasn´t admit it yet but everybody there knows it, even Caroline. And about your question why he was/is going there. He was in Mystic Falls at the end of September because of her birthday and today he is going there because she was attacked. Or maybe because she broke up with his first hybrid. I´m not sure." she opened front doors.

"Where are you going?"

"To the club. I guess tonight is just about you and Haley."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Elena asked Caroline during riding back to Mystic Falls from shopping center.

"I´m really fine. The best thing about break- ups is shopping. You can buy whatever you want and don´t fell guilty because you heal your broken heart." she winked at Elena.

"Too be honest you didn ´t seem sad any time from you and Tyler broke- up."

"I´m not happy about it but we are different. And from time he came back.. Everything was different. He has his pack and he spend more time with them than with me.. And to be honest it pushed me into decision about what I want to do."

"I understand Caroline. Do you expect somebody?" she turned into the Caroline ´s street

"No why?"

"There is car front of your house and it is not yours and it is not your mother´s." Elena pointed at the black car.

"I´ll kill him. He promised he´ll not say a word about that!"

"Kill who?!"

"Matt. He promised me!"

"What happened Caroline?" Elena parked the car.

"Nothing happened" she lied. "Thanks for the shopping." Caroline get off the car.

"Are you sure that it is safe to go to the house? I´ll call your mom."

"It is completely safe for me Elena, believe me." ´but not safe for him´ she thought.

"OK but if something, call me!"

"Don ´t worry. Bye!"

Caroline entered the house and put the shopping bags on the couch in living room.

"I don´t know if you know it but it doesn´t mean that you can enter the house any time you want when you were invited!"

"Where were you?!" Klaus was standing in front of her.

"That´s none of your business. But I thought that you are smarter than that. I brought shopping bags, where do you think that I was?"

"None of my business? After what happened?!"

"I don´t know what are you talking about." she tried to be calm.

"Accordingly what you said to Elena about Matt you know exactly what I´m talking about!"

"Why are you here?"

"You are leaving."

"I ´M WHAT?"

"You are leaving! You will not be in this stupid town any time longer. And I´m not interested that you don´t want to go to New Orleans. I have someone in Washington who will care about you. And if you resist I´ll compel you to cooperate!"

"FINE."

"Fine?"

"Fine. I had better plans for time after I´ll leave Mystic Falls but if you think that somebody in Washington will protect me better than you in Europe. Fine."

"What?"

"What what?" she sat down on couch.

"What did you say about Europe?"

"Do you think that I want to stay here and wait for next bite? They say ´Third time lucky´ but I don ´t want to try it. So I was thinking about what I want to do now and I decided to travel. I told you that I like people so I don ´t want to go alone. But Elena would not come without Damon and I don´t want to be third wheel. Matt came back from Europe just few weeks ago. And the last friend I have just now is you, I know that Haley has term of birth in 6 weeks but I was thinking about 4 or 5 weeks. And If I remember correctly you offered me to show me the world."

"It will be my pleasure." he smiled.

"But just like friends!"

"I wasn´t thinking about something else. So where do you want to go?"

"Europe will be fine."

"But in Europe where?"

"I would like to see London, Berlin, Prague and something from Scandinavia." Caroline stand up and was going to her room.

"You have 4 places for 4 weeks it is not enough to show you everything."

"If this trip will go well and I´ll not kill you or want to kill you, you will have eternity to show me everything from the places and probably from the entire world." she entered the room and even if she couldn´t see him, she would bet anything she was the first person in very long time who shocked big bad hybrid.


	5. It is my room

"You´ll stay here with Camille. Don´t talk to anybody! I´ll be back in 30 minutes and we can go." Caroline was sitting at the bar in New Orleans and Klaus tried to lacture her.

"So I´m not supposed to talk with Camille too?"

"Camille is only exception. I understand that you don´t want go with me but you promised me that you´ll be careful when I´ll let you here. It is not safe city!"

"You said it about Mystic Falls too and I live there for 19 years almost unscathed. I can take care of myself for 30 minutes Klaus."

"Just so - almost unscathed!"

"Go, I´ll be ok."

"But if something happen call me!"

"GO!" Caroline shouted and Klaus was away in flash.

"So you are Caroline." Camille looked at her.

"You know me or something about me?"

"Don´t be ridiculous. It took me a month just to learn your name but I saw in Klaus that he cares about somebody more than he cares for himself from the beginning. And anybody can see that Klaus really cares about you." Camille smiled.

"If he is capable of real feeling.."

"Don´t be silly. If he is capable of anger and he is, according to what I saw in last few months, he is capable of other feelings too and if he doesn´t have feelings for you then I don´t know for who.. What do you want for drink?"

"Vodka will be fine. Thanks. And have one for yourself. Klaus is paying." she winked at Camille.´She would be my friend here.´Caroline though.

* * *

"What are you doing brother?" Elijah was standing in the door to Klaus´ room.

"Well according to open suitcase and open closet I guess that I´m packing."

"Where are you going?"

"To Europe."

"For how long?"

"Probably for 4 weeks, I´m not sure yet."

"What if Hayley will give birth earlier?"

"She can´t cut her finger without healing in next second thanks to the baby now, so I´m sure that it will not come earlier."

"Are you going alone?"

"It is none of your business." Klaus zipped the suitcase.

"So you are going with Caroline."

"I guess that Rebekah gossiped with you." He was on the way to his car.

"Don´t do anything stupid Niklaus."

"Why would I do that?"

"You have habit to push away people you care about." Elijah reminded him.

"And I also have habit to not let the opportunity that I may find. Goodbye Elijah. And tell Rebekah where I´m going."

* * *

"Seriously? Private plane?"

"What did you think? That I fly by Economy class?"

"No, but I didn´t think that my first trip to Europe would be high-class a year ago." she sat down into huge seat. "But I guess that I´ll become acclimatized."

Klaus gave Caroline glass of champagne. "To the trip?" "To the trip."

"I have something for you." he gave her an envelope when he sat down into his seat.

She opened it. "Credit card? On my name? Seriously? You know that you can´t buy me."

"Agreement sound that I´m paying. And I know from my dear sister that the huge part of traveling is shopping and I hate it, so you will have to manage it alone. And I´m not used to get my credit cards to anybody, so this is the solution."

"You can´t buy me BUT you have extra point for that." Caroline smiled.

"How many of these points I have to get?"

"A lot of." she answered with smirk.

* * *

_London. Just after midnight._

Caroline was standing on the balcony and enjoying the view of Houses of Parliament and the Big Ben when she heard slam of the door.

"Why aren´t you sleeping? I told you that we have packed program tomorrow."

"I think that I´m sleeping due to the fact that I´m probably dreaming."

Klaus just smiled and stand next to her leaning against the railing.

"I was at hospital for some blood bags, you have them in the fridge."

"Thanks."

Caroline was thinking about something for few minutes and then she decided to be _friend_ with Klaus in the same way she was friend with Elena or Matt and she hugged him. "Thank you."

He was surprise but it felt so good that he hugged her back in second. "For what?" "That you came with me here."

"You are more than welcome love."

"And thank you for being there for me when I was alone or needed help."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "It was nothing."

* * *

Klaus heard how the door into his room opened two hours later. He turn on the lamp, Caroline was going to the opposite side of his bed.

"I can´t sleep and have room for myself is out of the point ´not to be alone´. Don ´t say anything and don ´t try any funny business!" she lay on the bed and burrowed into blankets.

He turn off the lamp and turned to her.

"If you´ll fall asleep finally and if you´ll not be disagreeable tomorrow thanks to that, you can sleep anywhere."

"I said ´don´t say anything´!"

"I can do what I want, it is my room."

"Fine, but no funny business! You would lose every point you already got and every point you´ll ever get!"

"Sleep!"

"Goodnight Klaus."

"Good almost-early-morning Caroline."


	6. Europe (part 1)

**I can´t believe how nice you react about my story in reviews. THANK YOU! **

* * *

_Evening of the third day in London._

"These shoes are killing me."

"I was not the one who wanted explore old world like human. You want it in human way, so you have to start enjoying to walk."

Caroline opened the fridge and took blood bag. "This is the last one."

"I´ll go to hospital after midnight."

"Thanks."

"I still think that you should drink from the vein. In the future will come day when there will not be possibility of blood bags and you will suffer."

"I will solve it somehow."

"Can I ask you what different is between to drink blood from bag and to drink the same amount of it from vein?"

"You don´t hurt people."

"But they must go to blood donation and I don´t mention the injured people who should get the blood you drink."

"Why are you doing this?" she sounded angry.

"Doing what? Trying to teach you survive in possible conditions?"

"But you kill them."

"Kill them? Really sweetheart? When was the last time, that you can tell me, I killed human?" he seemed indignantly. "They often drop off but than wake-up just with little headache. The last time when I killed human was in 1970´s and if I know well the last time when you killed someone was two years ago - it is one death body for 2 years of your vampire life. If I remember well I have one death body for 4 or 5 years of my vampire life. When you will have the same statistics we can talk about it."

"But I still prefer bags."

"And I told you that I´ll go for them after midnight. Do you have any special wish for the blood type?"

"Some non-rare.."

They were alone just for four days, but they have already arguments about everything (not literally). They didn´t shout at each other, they just started conversation about something, had argument on the topic and than they draw a conclusion about it and quited it.

"Where do you want to go to tomorrow? More scotch?"

"Yes thanks. I need new shoes, so you´ll be free for tomorrow and I´m going shopping."

"Fine. But don´t go back with less than 10 bags, I gave you the credit card for shopping so don´t be shy."

* * *

Four day later it was the last day of the London and they had meeting near St. Paul's Cathedral for the last lunch.

"I see that you bought the camera finally." Klaus pointed to the Canon bag on the floor when he ordered steak for him.

"I want fish and chips. But I´m little bit sad that I did´t have the idea about taking photos earlier. But I will make it up for me in next days. And I finally found the perfect Converse so I can walk the whole next 3 weeks. What did you do in the morning?"

"I was choosing a car."

"A car? Why?"

"You wanted human style of traveling so you will suffer in the car in mainland Europe when we´ll shuttling between states."

"You do everything about fulfilling my wish about being human traveler but we stay in 5 star hotel and eat in expancive restaurants."

"Yes because I´m not the one who wanted it. I´m fine about walking in the cities and spending a day in a car. But when it comes to sleeping and eating I have standards. If you want I´ll pay you a cheap hotel and meat in fast foods, but don´t ask it from me. Plus according to your presence in my room every night, you still don´t want to be alone so I can´t imagine what would you do if you would be in some hotel alone." He liked to tease her about her decision about sharing bed.

"You promised me that you will not talk about it!"

"Fine. I forgot to ask you something. I hope that you know how to shift."

"To shift?!"

"It is the thing in the car.."

"I know what it is! Why didn´t you buy automatic transmission?! Matt tried to teach me how to shift and it was disaster!"

"I taught it Rebekah, I´ll teach it you."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

They were somewhere on the road between France and Germany at gas station.

"See, it is no more problem."

"But it took half of the day to you to teach me it."

"I was teaching Rebekah how to shift for a week, love."

"Really?"

"But don´t tell her that I told you, I would have to listen to her complaining at least for a year."

Caroline opened the trunk of the black BMW. "I have the last blood bag again." she sat down on the curb.

"You will have to wait for more. We are not even close to some hospital."

She sipped on the blood. "How many people need donated blood?"

"I don ´t know but I guess many."

"Will you teach me how to drink from the vein and don´t want to kill them?"

He sat down next to her and hugged her around shoulders. "Of course. What changed your mind?"

She put head on his shoulder. "You were right. It is better to drink from vein and don´t kill them, then take blood from somebody who really need it."

"You need it too, love."

"But I can live without it, there are animals for example, but what if I drank blood which could help somebody in the past?"

"I don´t think so."

"But you can´t be sure."

"I can´t but you don´t know it too."

* * *

_... 7, 8, 9, 10._

"Stop it." Klaus told Caroline who was drinking from young brunet girl somewhere in Germany."See, she is ok and you saved at least half of blood bag. You just need to know how many to count to get exactly as much as you need."

"But what if I lose control?"

"It is the point. When you are counting, you are not thinking about anything else, neither about your lust for blood."

"But you look that you´re enjoying it."

"It is everything about practice Caroline. When you will live for a thousand years you´ll enjoy it too." she looked at him, in situation like this she almost forget who he was.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why are you so jackass to everybody?" Klaus laughed about her question.

"I learned in the first two centuries of my life that if you want power you need to be bad to others. If you would be good there would be someone who would stab you in the back. Look at Marcel. We were something like friends but time passed and now he thinks that he can get what is mine. And plus, when you live for so long you have naturally more enemies then friends. But I hope that I´m not _jackass_ to you."

"You are not.. Most of the time." she smiled.

"You have also your bad moments love, to be honest."

"You just lost one point!"

"Just one? I can live with it." he smiled and hugged her. Physical contact started to be routine for them in last days so she just smiled and hugged him back.

"Be careful not to lose more!"

"I´m not afraid. I´m sure that I got 10 points for teaching you how to shift and at least 20 for the counting thing." He felt that something was strange and after a moment he realized that he was happy. First time in his life he didn´t feel anger, fear, satisfaction or many other feeling that he felt most of the time. He felt nothing but happiness.


	7. Europe (part 2)

**And again. THANK YOU! I can´t believe that I have 40 followers and almost 3000 views after 6 chapters of my first story!**

**WhiteBread312 asked me in reviews for adding the last 1 or 2 sentence to remind you what happened in the previous chapter so I decided to do it and I´ll do it every time. So here it is.**

**_"I´m not afraid. I´m sure that I got 10 points for teaching you how to shift and at least 20 for the counting thing." He felt that something was strange and after a moment he realized that he was happy. First time in his life he didn´t feel anger, fear, satisfaction or many other feeling that he felt most of the time. He felt nothing but happiness._**

* * *

"I don´t want to ruin your ego but we probably get lost."

"Why do you think it?"

"We need to go north but we are going to east." They were in the car again after week in Berlin and other week in Prague.

"We did´t lost. I decided that we´ll visit Krakow for 2 days before Scandinavia. It is the most beautiful city in Poland and one of the most beautiful city in Europe, maybe in the world. And how often you can see Lady with an Ermine?"

"But we will have about two days less for Finland, Sweden and Norway!"

"No we won´t. Nobody said that we must go back after 4 weeks. If I remember you said ´4 or 5 weeks´so we are staying on. What did you like the best about Prague?"

"I can´t choose."

"Yes you can."

"I know that it will sound strange, I like the city overall, but the best thing was probably food and beer."

Klaus laughed. "You enjoyed it most everywhere where we have been."

"It´s not true!"

"Yes it is and don´t fight."

"My only lucky is that I´m vampire and I can not get fat.. But Czech beer is the best. Not like American beer. But it is mystery for me how it can taste so good when it is so bitter."

"It is the magic of it love. You feel bitterness on your tongue so you want to drink it down and because you know that it is sweet for the first taste you take next sip of it. And so it goes round and round."

* * *

Time passed faster then they both wanted. It was the last night before their departure back to US when Caroline woke up in the middle of the night and found out that Klaus was not there. How they were getting closer during the days, they were getting closer in the night too. Not in intimate way but in distance between them in bed. She woke up previous morning just a really short distance from him and now she realized that she hoped that she will woke up in his arms last morning in Europe. She felt disappointed.

She got out of bed and went to the living room of the lake house in Finland where they stayed. She took her jacket and went out to the terrace. Klaus was standing there leaning on railing and he was staring at the moon over the lake. She stood next to him.

"Why are not you sleeping?"

"I could not sleep."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was not mad at you, Caroline."

"Yes you were."

"I was not. I just didn´t want to hear what you said."

"Why?"

"Why? I´m not sure if you noticed but I don´t like when I´m wrong and anybody else is right. I know that my brother means it well and that he is not stalker how I call him last time when he called. I just don ´t believe that it will and can work."

"Why not?"

"Do you know about what we are talking? We are talking about my family. About my very dysfunctional family. And we should be supposed to raise a child. We are not able be in the same room for more then 5 minutes without fighting. It is also funny that the baby was not born yet and it hasn´t mother already. I´m not saying that I would rather live with her than without her, but if it would grow up with one parent it is definitely not me."

"Don´t worry. You will be wonderful father. Not the best with your status in New Orleans and everywhere in the world, but wonderful."

"And you hit yourself in the head. "

"Don´t believe it but I know that it is true. I know how you behave towards someone you care about. I have personal experience." she sain and hugged him.

He hugged her too and smiled into her hair.

"So what is so interesting about the moon and the lake that you stared at it for so long?" she tried to lighten the situation when she step back.

"I was thinking about my parents. They had lived somewhere here before they moved to Mystic Falls."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I asked Sophie to found out it before we left."

"She can do this kind of magic?"

"She just needed my blood and when we were in London she send me location."

"Did you parents go to Mystic Falls alone?"

"No, they went with few other families. With original family of your doppelganger-friend for example."

"With Tatia´s family?"

He raised his eyebrows "How do you know?"

"Stefan told me about her."

"Of course he did."

"You know what is funny? You loved someone who was in substance Katherine and Elena."

"It is not true. They look the same and they have this nature to play with feeling of two men, better two brothers, but they are all different."

"Did she break your heart?"

"I guess she did but it taught me to not fall for every women, especially not for woman who are inconstant."

"But you fall for me..."

"Why _but_?"

"I guess that I´m inconstant when I was with Tyler but had some feelings for you."

"This doesn´t mean that you are inconstant. Tatia was in two relationships simultaneously. Katerina compelled Salvatore brothers to love her and enjoyed them both. And Elena was in relationship with Stefan but wanted Damon more the whole time."

"You can´t know it."

"So why she let him to kiss her? Why did she slept with him just one day after break up with Stefan?"

"She was sired to him."

"Because she was in love with him when she was turned with his blood."

"And how does it make me different?"

"Have you ever have two relationship at the same time?"

"No."

"Have you ever compelled two men to love you?"

"No."

"Did you wanted me more than Tyler, when you were with him?"

"No."

"Did you kiss me or sleep with me day after the break-up with him?"

"No."

"See, this makes you different."

_She looked at him. _

"And although it was not very comfortable for me to see you be in love with Tyler and pushing me away.."

_She felt sad about it. But why?_

".. it was good lesson because I know now, that when you will give me a chance one day, I will not have to worry about your feelings for me or for some other guy. It is why you are not inconstant..."

_And then she realized why._

"... It makes you different. It is one of the many reasons why I..."

"I love you."

"You do not have to complete sentences for me."

"I didn´t complete sentences for you. I said that I love you."

"Caroline, it is not funny."

"I´m not kidding. I love you Klaus!"

"Are you sure?"

"I ´m more than sure. I love you!" when she finally said it she wanted to say it again and again.

"But are you aware of a fact that when we´ll start it, when we´ll start us, there will not be the end? You will not be alowed to go away."

"I know it and I want it. I want you to be my last love. I want it because _I love you_!"

He was looking at her for a while with the most adorable-dimples-human smile in the world.

"I love you too."

And then. Then he kissed her. And it was the most perfect first kiss. It was full of tenderness, softness and gentleness. And most of all, it was full of love. Full of vampire-hybrid love.

"Let´s sleep. We are leaving in 6 hours and I don´t want you to be tired." he kissed her on forehead.

Caroline was falling asleep in his arms and it felt like heaven. She couldn´t imagine how it´ll feel to wake-up in his arms, how she wanted it earlier, but she was sure that it´ll not feel worse. Caroline know it. She know it because she loved him and Klaus loved her.

* * *

**So this is the end of their trip to Europe. There will be probably one or two another chapters and then Epilog . But don´t worry. If you will want more of Klaroline from my point of view I have some ideas for next story or stories.**

******I know that the first part of the chapter doesn´t fit with the second one but I´m from Czech Republic and I love our beer and I wanted to write something about it and I had no idea how to incorporate it to next chapters so here it was.**

**I have also request for help for you. I don´t know how to name Klaus´ baby. I know that it will be boy (can you imagine Klaus to have doughter?) but I don´t want to name him Henrik. So if you have any idea, write it and if I´ll like it, your offer will be part of the story.**


	8. Will you call me?

**Thank you for reviews again! I´m glad that you tried to help me with the name but I decided to choose from these two: _Ethan and Nathaniel._ I really like your ideas but I don´t want name which was included in TVD or in fan fictions that I know. **

* * *

_Previously:_

_Caroline was falling asleep in his arms and it felt like heaven. She couldn´t imagine how it´ll feel to wake-up in his arms, how she wanted it earlier, but she was sure that it´ll not feel worse. Caroline know it. She know it because she loved him and Klaus loved her._

* * *

"So how many points I got?" Klaus asked Caroline in plane somewhere over the Atlantic on the way back to US.

"How many do you think?"

"354,5."

"354,5? How did you get to this number?"

"I was trying to count it every time when I did something nice in my opinion and here it is."

"But you don´t know how many points I gave you for each nice thing. And you also don´t know where was boundary of success so your counting was for nothing."

He pulled her to his lap and kissed her. "You don´t know it either."

"Maybe I do." she kissed him back. "But I think that the boundary of success was very low and you would passed it just with the chat from the night." he smiled.

"Are you sure that you want to stay in New Orleans with me?"

"I´m."

"But Hayley is still at my house."

"And what? I´m big girl I can deal with her. And moreover you are going to show me the city during next 3 or maybe 4 days before I´ll go to Mystic Falls so I´m sure that I´ll see her hardly ever."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Don´t try the puppy eyes! I told my mom that I´ll back in 5 weeks maximum and she doesn´t know that I was in Europe with you and she will overreacting when I´ll tell her that we are together and I´m moving to New Orleans. It will be better to be at home at time."

"When you will come back to me?" he was stroking her hair.

"When Hayley will left. So I guess that earlier than you think."

They were just sitting and hugging each other for few minutes when Caroline broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"But don´t be mad."

"Don´t worry."

"I know that it is none of my business but were you thinking about the name?"

"What name?"

"For the baby."

"To be honest I were thinking about it but I failed. First of all I was thinking about Henrik, but then I realized that I have more than one death brother and I stopped trying to find something."

"And what about name for baby girl?"

"I´ll not have a daughter."

"How are you so sure?"

"Mother nature already tried to be funny with the loophole about my live werewolf side, I don´t think that she is so humorous to give me a daughter."

"But you should choose the name."

"Don´t you want to help me?"

"It is your responsibility."

"Fine I´ll think about it. I want to ask you something too."

"Go ahead."

"I would like to know how do you want it work. You´ll live with me and I don´t know much about children but I guess that first few years you´ll meet him."

"Do you think that I´ll ignore him? Don´t be silly. I´m going to help you. Not with everything, I´m too young to be mother, so I´ll not punish him for misbehaving and I´ll not do every other things that should do parents, it is up to you. I want to be his friend for pampering, misbehaving and complaining about you."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me with the baby. I didn´t want to tell you about it because I thought that I would lose you forever and now you´are telling me that you want to be part of it."

"Because I love you. And because I love cute babies. And can you imagine how cute will be your son?" Caroline kissed him.

"But we just got together and you already have to deal with new born child."

"I could count on children from your previous life when I got together with older man." she joked.

"But not when I´m death for more than thousand years."

"Well when you are saying. You will have to treat me like a princess to not change my mind." she joked again.

"Don´t worry. I don´t have other plans." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissed her with everything he had.

"I love you Caroline." "I love you too, Klaus"

* * *

_Four days later _

They were lying in his bed in the morning after the best days and nights of their lives. Caroline was lying on Klaus´ chest and he was stroking her back.

"Are you coming back even after we met Marcel last night and I was jackass or how you said it."

"I already knew how you act with people so don´t be worry. I knew it before I decided to became your friend and I still did it. More important for me is how you act with me and I´m quite satisfied about it to be honest." Klaus smiled and kissed her on top of the head.

"How do you like the city?"

"I told you that I love it. But it´ll be better when you´ll defeat Marcel. He is bigger jackass than you and say this is what."

He ignored the last note and started kissing her on the neck.

"I have to get up!"

"No you don´t."

"My plane leaves in four hours!"

"It´s plenty of time." he started kissing her shoulders.

"I have not packed up yet!"

"You don´t have to, you can leave your things here. You´re coming back in few days anyway."

"But I need to pack up my personal stuffs and I also need a shower." she got out of bed and went to a bathroom. "Do you want to join me?" she asked when she turned to him in doors. Klaus just grinned.

* * *

Klaus way laying in the bed again 30 minutes later and he watched Caroline.

"Did you see my make-up bag?"

"You don´t need it. You are beautiful just the way you are."

"But I feel better with my mascara on. Finally." she found the bag under his jeans on the floor. "We have to be more proper when I´ll be back."

"We can try." he winked at her. "It´s mine, love." he pointed at shirt which she put into her purse.

"No it´s not. Not anymore. It´s my new pajamas." she sat on the bed and kissed him. "Are you going to prepare yourself or am I going alone to the airport?"

"We have more than two hours."

"And I have to buy a ticket and if I miss the plane, my mom will kill me."

"Fine. I´m prepared in few minutes."

* * *

"Will you call me?" Caroline was wrapped around Klaus. "And text me?"

"Of course I will."

"When?"

"When I´ll miss you."

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course I´m. Sooner and more than you think."

"I´m going to miss you too. A lot." she pulled him closer to her. "I have to go."

"I know." he kissed her and hugged her closely.

"You need to let me go."

"I know, but I don´t want to."

"I don´t want to as well. But I´ll be back sooner than you think."

They were touching each other just by foreheads. "I love you." "I love you too."

* * *

Caroline passed through the terminal when her phone started ringing. She picked up the phone. "Did I forget something?" she turned to him.

"No why?"

"You are calling me."

"I told you that I´ll call you when I´ll miss you."

"But you can still see me." she smiled.

"But I can´t touch you."

"I miss you too but I really have to go."

"I know. I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Klaus."


	9. I love you

**And again: one big THANK YOU! Thank you for so beautiful reviews and following my story.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Caroline passed through the terminal when her phone started ringing. She picked up the phone. "Did I forget something?" she turned to him._

_"No why?"_

_"You are calling me."_

_"I told you that I´ll call you when I´ll miss you."_

_"But you can still see me." she smiled._

_"But I can´t touch you."_

_"I miss you too but I really have to go."_

_"I know. I love you, Caroline."_

_"I love you too, Klaus."_

* * *

"Mom!"

"Caroline!"

"I missed you." Caroline hugged her mom at the airport.

"I missed you too sweetie. Where do you have your luggage?"

"I arrived just with purse. I have to tell you something mom, but I will tell you at home without so many witnesses."

"What happened Caroline?"

"I told you that I´ll tell you at home mom."

* * *

"YOU WERE IN EUROPE WITH WHO?"

"Mom, you promised me to not overreact."

"OVERREACT? You just told me that you were in Europe with Klaus!"

"There is more about it."

"MORE?"

"I´m moving to New Orleans."

"You are joking!"

"No I´m not. He needs me. I need him."

"Did he compelled you?!"

"NO! He didn´t!"

"Are you doing it because you want retaliate Tyler because he broke up with you?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Watch your mouth Caroline!"

"I´m doing it because I want to! I love him mom."

"I guess that it is just bad dream and I´ll wake-up soon. I´m going to bed and so you are and we´ll talk in the morning."

"Nothing will change, mom."

"Maybe yes. Good night."

* * *

Liz get out of the bed next morning and went to the kitchen when she heard Caroline phoning with someone.

"She just needs time. She will understand it."

_silent_

"Don´t worry. Nobody was here."

_silent_

"I told you don´t worry. Full moon will be in two weeks and I´ll be already with you in New Orleans at that time. Even if somebody would attack me here again nothing would happen."

_silent_

"Did you already choose the name?"

_silent_

"You have to choose something. You don´t have much time. I have to go, mom got up."

_silent_

"I´ll text you."

_she giggled about something_

"I love you too. Bye."

"When were you attacked? And by who?!"

"It was nothing mom."

"When and by who?!"

"Few days before I left by some werewolf."

"So that is the reason why you were with Klaus."

"It was not. He came to checked me after it but I was the one who asked him to go with me to Europe."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was not feel safe here and I had already feelings for him."

Liz sat down. "I don´t believe it. You are dating a killer who is going to be father."

"How do you know about it?"

"Damon said it to me."

"Of course."

"Are you safe with him, Caroline?"

"More than safe, mom."

"I don´t know how but I guess that I´ll have to deal with it."

* * *

The same day Caroline told Elena the news. Elena reacted worse than Liz. Caroline decided go to Grill and talk with Matt.

"I understand you. If I would be vampire I would be with Rebekah. People have to know them to know that they are not so bad."

"Thank you Matt, for not judging me." she smiled.

"Why would I judge you? Everybody, who saw Klaus with you, must know that he loves you and that he would never hurt you."

Elena arrived at Grill two hours later and apologized to Caroline about yelling at her. She told her that she didn´t approve it but she will try to deal with it.

* * *

In next three days Caroline packed up some personal stuffs and cloths she wanted to have in New Orleans, she was hanging out with Elena and Matt, she watched films with her mom and enjoying last days in Mystic Falls.

It was fourth morning when she was waken up by ringing of her phone.

She checked screen and smiled.

"I love you but do you know what time is?"

"I´m sorry that I wake you but I need to talk to you."

She sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine. I just think that it is time for you to come back."

"You think it the whole time when I´m in Mystic Falls." she smiled.

"But you said that you´ll came back when Hayley´ll leave."

"I said it."

"And she left two hours ago."

Caroline jumped from the bed. "But she was not supposed to left earlier than by the end of the week."

"Women give birth earlier from the beginning of the World Caroline. And 3 days in this situation are nothing."

Caroline turn on her laptop. "Is everything alright?"

"I told you that everything is fine."

"I´m booking ticket. I can be in New Orleans in 8 hours if I´ll take quick shower, pack up rest of the things and say goodbye to everybody in hour."

"Are you sure about it?"

"About what?"

"About being with me. About being here."

"I'm sure about it more than I was ever sure about anything anytime before."

"I can´t wait have you here."

"Me too. I have to go to catch the plane."

"Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

She walked out of the airport and looked around. There he was. He was leaning against a car with a phone in hand, probably texting someone. He looked perfect. He was perfect. He had failings but he was perfect for her. Then he looked up and saw her. She was completely perfect. Not just for him, for everybody but he knew that she was his. She run to him. "Finally". Kiss. Hug. Kiss. Kiss. "I missed you". Kiss. Hug. Kiss. "Let´s go home."

* * *

"You look different." she was sitting in the passenger seat and looking at him.

"No, I don´t."

"You look more paternally." she smiled.

"Don´t start with that. Rebekah is joking about it the whole day."

"How do you feel?"

"Far better when you are here."

"What's he like?" she asked with a smile.

He looked at her. "I can´t believe that I´m saying it. But he is perfect."

* * *

She was standing over the crib and looking at him. Klaus was right. He was perfect. He was tiny bud he had strong blue eyes.

"Do you have name, little boy?" Caroline asked.

"Of course he has." Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"What did you choose?"

"Ethan. It means firm, strong and long-lived."

"I like it." Caroline looked at Ethan again. "He doesn´t have anything from her. He is mini you." she kissed him on the cheek.

"You can´t say it. He is just a one day old baby."

"Yes I can. I told you that he´ll be as cute as you."

"I have probably strong genes then."

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

"Hey Ethan. I´m Caroline. I´m your dad´s girlfriend and I´ll be your friend. We ´ll have so much fun together, you ´ll see. And you can also come to me and complain about your father but I don´t think that it will be very often because he´ll be the best dad you can wish." She put him back to the crib. "I hope you´ll like me."

"He will love you sweetheart."

* * *

They were lying in the bed in very close hug two hours later.

"What will happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you need to deal with Marcel but when you will make it, what we will do? What vampires do when they don´t need to deal with Mystic Falls drama:"

"I don´t know."

"You don´t know?"

"Most of my life I was running from Mikael. When I was not running from him I was trying break the curse and I was chasing Katerina. When I came to Mystic Falls, I broke the curse and I killed Mikael. But then I had to deal with you and your friends, with my mother and siblings, with the cure. In the end I came here to find out about Marcel and about Ethan. I didn´t have time to found out what vampires do when they don´t live a vampire drama but I like the idea of possibility to find it out with you."

"I like it too." She kissed him and then looked at him. "Tell me how you feel, _daddy_."

"Don´t star with it again."

"I mean it. You have to feel somehow about it. I feel different and I´m not his parent or someone from family. I´m his nothing and I feel different."

"You are not his nothing. You are his friend, aren ´t you?"

"Fine I´m his friend. But I´m sure you feel different too."

He was looking at her for half of minute and then said. "I feel the same way how I felt when I met you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you I knew that I´ll try to protect you from everything bad and that I don´t want to be jackass to you. I failed few times in both but I can try to put it right now."

"I was jackass to you too."

"But you are not jackass to everybody else."

"I told you that I don´t care that you are. More important is how you treat with me."

"But I´ll not change myself."

"I know and I don´t want you to change."

"I will still act like jackass to everybody else but you need to know that I´m doing it because of you, because of Ethan and because of my siblings. I´m doing it because of my family. I´m protecting all of you by it."

"I know it. It is one of the many reasons why I..."

"I love you."

"You do not have to complete sentences for me." she smiled with memory to last night in Finland.

"I didn´t complete sentences for you." he smirked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So here it is. The end. I´ll write Epilogue in few next days and it´ll be the official the end of my first story. I hope you liked it and that you´ll like stories and drabbels which I want to write in future! **


	10. Epilog

"Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Why does dad have so many names?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline and Ethan were sitting in his room in Mystic Falls and they were building castle from LEGO.

"Well I call him 'dad'. Uncle Elijah call him 'Niklaus'. Aunt Bekah call him 'Nik' and you call him 'Klaus'. That´s are four names for one person."

Caroline smiled. "You are right but your dad has only one name and we all have reason why we call him in our way. You call him 'dad' because he is your dad and children don´t call their parents by their names. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does."

"Elijah calls him 'Niklaus' because it is his full name. Rebekah calls him 'Nik' because she is younger than your dad and it was easier for her to called him 'Nik' than 'Niklaus' when she was child and she call him the same way now. It is the same situation as when you call her 'Bekah' and not 'Rebekah'. It is easier for you."

"It makes sense too. And why you call him Klaus?"

"He prefers when strangers call him Klaus - it is second way how to shorten his name Niklaus - so when we met each other he was Klaus for me and I call him this way because I like it."

"I see. When will dad be back? He said that when we are here he´ll be with us the whole time."

"But he also said that we are here because our friends need help and that he will not be here the first morning."

"I know. But when we are on trips he is with us all the time. And we are on trip now."

"But Mystic Falls is also our home. Your dad, Elijah and Rebekah were born here, I was born here too. And he´ll be back soon and then he will be with us. Don´t you want something for snack?"

"I would like to."

"Do you want a sandwich with chicken?"

"My favorite! You are the best!"

"Stay here and build on, I´m back in five minutes." she kissed Ethan on the top of his head.

Caroline entered the kitchen in the mansion and started began to prepare two sandwiches. One for Ethan, one for her.

"Why did you lie to Ethan?" Klaus wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on neck.

"What do you mean? I did´t lie to him."

"You said him that you call me 'Klaus' but if I remember right you were moaning something else last nigh. And the night before. And the afternoon before. And the night.."

"Yeah it would be really educational." Caroline turn to him. "Ethan, I call your dad 'Klaus' when we are with you but when you sleep or when you are with someone else I call him 'Nik' because he gives me so much pleasure during the sex that I´m not able to say more than three letters."

Klaus smiled proudly.

"And your ego grew even more." she kissed him and turned back to sandwiches. "How did it go at Salvatore's?"

"I changed Stefan´s memory about last 6 years. He knows that Silas is his doppelganger and that he shut him in safe, but he doesn´t know that Silas dropped the safe to the lake. He is better now but I think that he need more time to carry on with everything."

"I´m happy that Damon finally found him. And thank you that you helped him." Caroline kissed him again. "We are building castle if you are interested." she smirked at Klaus and went upstairs.

* * *

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why isn´t Caroline sleeping here tonight?" Klaus was sitting on the edge of Ethan´ s bed in the evening.

"She told you. She want to spend time with her mom and pack up more things to New Orleans."

"But Liz was here for dinner."

"We are with Caroline all the time and the last time when she is with her mom was six months ago, Ethan."

"But Caroline is going to university after summer."

"Finally."

"Finally? Why?"

"She postponed it 6 years. And I want for her the best."

"Why is university the best thing for Caroline?"

"Because it is part of the human world and she needs to be part of it. Not just spend time with you little wolf."

"Will you call or text her?" Ethan yawned.

"I don´t want to disturb them by calling but I´ll text her. Why?"

"Say her Goodnight for me, dad."

"Of course I´ll. You look tired. I´ll let you sleep, OK?"

"Good night, dad."

"Good night, Ethan."

* * *

C: Are you serious?

K: What happened love?

C: Why do I have new mini fridge in the room?

K: I thought that you wanted it after graduation.

C: Yes but you are 6 years late ;).

K: But you´re going to university up to now.

C: And I´m staying in New Orleans so I don´t need mini fridge. We have big fridge at home if you don´t remember.

K: I wanted to be romantic but if you don´t like it I´ll return it.

C: I love it. I just teased you a little. Is Rebekah still coming tomorrow?

K: Of course why?

C: I want her to ask her for a favor.

K: What kind of favor?

C: To babysit Ethan.

K: Why?

C: I found champagne that you gave me for my 19th birthday in closet. And I said that I want to drink it with you. And we didn´t have evening just for ourself for 8 mouths.

K: I would like to, sweetheart. You should go to bed, it´s late.

C: I´m in bed.

K: But in wrong.

C: You promised me to not complain about it.

K: But I wasn´t sleeping without you for almost 6 years!

C: Be brave. I´m brave too.

K: It is really late we should go sleep. Good night.

C: Good night.

_Her phone started ringing._

"Something happened?"

"No, I just promised Ethan that I´ll text you 'Goodnight from' him."

"But you´re calling me right now, not texting."

"I also want to say 'I love you' before you´ll fell asleep not to text it."

Caroline giggled. "I love you, Klaus."

"I love you too, Caroline."

* * *

"You promised me to watch movies with me and eat in the bed."

"And we are not going to break the promise." Caroline was in the bathroom and finishing her evening routine.

"But dad is not here." Ethan was sitting on their big bed with mound of blu-rays.

"He went to Grill for our pizza and hamburgers with fries when you were in bath."

"Pizza, humburgers and fries in bed? Cooool."

"But it is just because we are in Mystic Falls and we let you yesterday with Rebekah even if we promised you to spend the whole time with you."

"Bekah told me that you and dad need time without me here for one night so I´m ok about it."

"What movie did you choose?" Caroline closed the door to bathroom and sit on bed too.

"Despicable Me."

"Good choice Ethan."

"What was dad like when you met him?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Bekah told me yesterday that you changed him so I want to know what was he like before."

"You know that when we are in New Orleans and your dad is in the city or when somebody is at our place, he is acting different than the time when he is with us."

"Yeah because he is the king and others need to have respect from him. But because we are family he is cool when he is with us."

"Just so. But when I met him for the first time he was without family so he acted as the same way as in New Orleans when he is not with us."

"But you fell in love with him."

"Because he showed me that when he cares about someone he is the most perfect man in the world."

"So I´m perfect and cool?" Klaus entered the room with bag with hamburgers and box with pizza.

"Of course." Caroline smirked.

"Dad, we want to start!"

"Give me five more minutes. I´ll have quick shower and we can start, ok?"

* * *

Four hours later, after both part of Despicable Me and finishing all food, Ethan was sleeping in the middle of the bed between Caroline and Klaus, hugging Caroline arm.

"And you were afraid that he will not like you."

She smiled. "I guess that he has more than you think from you."

"Mikaelson boys have a weakness for you, you know that." Klaus got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He lay on the Caroline´s side of the bed behind her and hugged her. "I can´t sleep without you in my arms." he kissed her on the cheek.

"I feel like when I was younger and we had sleep-overs with Elena and Bonnie and I slept between them. But this feels better."

"I´m glad."

"Do you know that I´m so happy that you fell in love with me? I can´t imagine better way how to live." Caroline moved closer to Klaus.

"I´m happy that you fell in love with me and that it did´t take centuries how I thought after Graduation."

"But there was risk that you will move on and that I end up on the shelf when I would wait too long."

"You know that I would never love anyone else. I have never loved and I´ll never love anyone as I love you."

"It is the same way how I love you. But what about Ethan?" Caroline looked down on little boy.

"It is something else. You can´t compared love for him and love for you. I love him as my son. I love you as my soul mate and my queen."

"You are perfect."

"Not much as you love."

"Good night Klaus."

"Sweet dreams Caroline."


End file.
